A New Way Of Moving Forward
by Abby231
Summary: Bella was a famous free runner, traceuse, and tricker. But that changed when her mom died, now she has to live with her dad in Forks. There she meets someone who maybe able to help her get back to doing what she loves most but danger is lurking. H/V story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

They say life changes for the better, but they are wrong how can life be better when someone you love dies.

I once had a great life I was a famous free runner, tricker and traceuse.

I won competitions around the world, performed live events, was in commercials and I even modeled. Kids looked up to me.

But now everything's changed. I changed, I have not smiled in months, and I have not done any parkour, free running or tricking either. I changed the way I dress and look; you would hardly recognize it was me.

My mom died in a car accident we were in, and she was the unlucky one.

Right now I am on a plane to go live with my father, who I have not seen since I was 10, that was 7 years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your seatbelts on we are about to land in Port Angele's", the woman on the intercom said.

After getting my luggage I went and looked for Charlie. The airport was packed.

"Bella!", I heard my dad shout.

I looked around and spotted him about 30 feet away. He came over and gave me a hug. "Honey I am so sorry", he said quietly.

I gave him a forced smile in return.

He took my luggage and put them in the cruiser, well at least he didn't come in his uniform.

The way to my new permanent home was a silent. "So have you been doing any of that er running free and other stuff?", he asked.

I chuckled; he always tried to keep up with what I was doing. "Free running dad and no".

Well I remembered to call him dad not Charlie.

When we got there he helped me carry my stuff up to my old room. "Hope this is alright", he said to me as he put the luggage down.

I looked around the medium sized room and saw the walls were a turquoise colour with a white wooden floor, a white covered single bed, with a wooden wardrobe and wooden desk.

"It's perfect dad", I told him and gave him small smile that wasn't forced for one.

"Ok I'll leave you to unpack and get comfortable", he said and left.

I sighed and scoped the room. I unpacked all my clothes before I started to unpack my trophies and medals. Then I put all my pictures of me doing some crazy moves up and some of me and my mom together. I admired them for a few minutes before continuing to unpack.

I put my Iphone on charge and put my apple laptop on the desk and set it up onto the wireless.

"Bells come down here for a second", my dad called.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad standing at the door.

"What's up dad?", I asked.

"Since I knew how much you love you truck, I had it brought up here", he said as he led me outside.

I smiled a big smile, and gave my dad a hug. Man he's right I love my 2008 red Mitsubishi Raider. "Thank you so much dad".

I went over and inspected my baby for any damages or scratches but found none. Good. I smiled in satisfaction.

"There's that smile I love", my dad said.

I blushed and smiled more looking away.

"Hey dad I think I gonna go for jog you know get to see the town and such", I said as I headed inside.

"Sure", he replied and went to watch the game on the flat screen TV.

I ran up the stairs to my room and changed into my workout blue tank top, workout shorts and trainers. Wow this really shows my athlete body. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail so it would not get in the way.

I put my phone and money into my pockets before heading downstairs and outside.

The weather was warm and sunny today rare for Forks.

I jogged for about 15 minutes before coming into the town. I jogged down the streets all the while receiving looks for the male population. I stopped and went into a local grocery shop. I was getting thirsty and needed a drink.

I walked in and went to the drinks isle. There was a group of five, 2 girls 3 guys who were also getting drinks. They were talking and laughing. I walked past them to get a bottle of water.

"Hey!", a male voice called.

I turned around and saw them looking at me. The blonde haired guy carried on talking, "Are Chief Swans daughter Isabella?".

"Er Yeah and it's just Bella", I replied.

"Hi Bella I'm Jessica, this is Angela, Mike, Eric and Tyler", she introduced as she pointed them all out.

"Are going to Forks High?", Eric asked curiously.

"Yeah", I told them.

"Cool so we'll see you tomorrow then?", Angela asked.

"Yep", I said.

"Great see you tomorrow Bella", Tyler said as they left to pay.

I got the bottle of water and went down the isles to see if I needed anything else, before going to pay.

I jogged back home, had a shower and changed into my pajamas before going downstairs to see that Charlie had ordered us pizza.

We both ate while watching TV, and chatted a little too.

I went to bed around 10:30, but not before setting my alarm.

I fell asleep pretty quick that night, must be jet lag.

**(Pictures of the characters, Bell's truck, clothes and what her athlete body may look like is all on the website)**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

First day of school yay. Well at least I will know those people from yesterday I guess. It is summer so the weather was warm but with so sun, so surprise for Forks.

I was wearing some white cropped skinny jeans, a white short sleeve longline shirt with a black waist belt, with silver gladiator sandals and a black pirate cardigan just encase the weather changes, and lastly I wore my hair in a ponytail for it to go through the back of my white parkour cap.

I had my Obsessed Freerunning/ parkour cross body messenger bag, which was my new school bag. What can I say I may not do it anymore but I could never part with my parkour/ free running stuff.

**(Outfit and bag on website)**

I parked my truck into the free parking space and turned the ignition off. I could see from the corner of my eye that people were looking at me. Just ignore them, I thought.

Sighing I got my bag and exited the car. I locked up and walked to the building that said 'reception'.

As I walked I heard some whispers being said, "Who does she think she is walking around like she is royalty", oh boy who ever said that has just gone on my bad list and you do not want to be on my bad list. "I wouldn't mind taking her to bed", ok gross. "Wow she's got some style", ok I think the girl who ever said that.

But seriously do these people think I'm deaf or something?

I walked through the door and up to middle aged woman at the desk. She stopped typing on her computer when I came in.

"Hello dear can I help you?", she asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm the new student Bella Swan", I told her.

"Of course just let me get your timetable and map", she said and brisked about her desk area getting the things. "Ok here you are, oh and I need you to give this to your teachers to sign then return it at the end of the day", she told me and she gave me the stuff.

"Thank you Mrs…", I trailed off.

"Cope, and your welcome dear have a good first day", she said.

I nodded in return before heading back outside.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had:

Advanced English

History

Spanish

Break

Art

Physical Education

Lunch

Advanced Biology

Advanced Mathematics

Well at least I had something I liked which was PE.

"Hey Bella!", I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard…Mike I think it was say to me from behind.

I turned around and gave him a small smile, "Hi".

He took me to see his friends which were the people from yesterday. We talked for a bit and I learnt that Jessica was a bitch, Angela was a genuinely nice person, Eric and Tyler were basically flirts and Mike well he reminds me of my Grandmothers old golden retriever.

But hey I could cope with them I guess.

RING! Well here goes nothing.

The lessons were boring so far and each teacher made me stand up and say something about myself, and when the Spanish teacher Miss. Rosa told me to say something about myself in Spanish, I replied back fluently to say she was shocked was an understatement, man she was not expecting what came out of my mouth.

I guess spending time and competing in Spain and other countries paid off.

Before I knew it, it was PE and they were doing trampolining, something I was good at. Coach Clapp asked if I wanted to participate and I agreed.

I was not letting the best lesson of the day go to waste on my first day. I went with the girls to get changed. I changed into some shorts, t-shirt and some trainers.

I walked out with Jessica and saw that the guys were in the gymnasium as well practicing some hoops.

The two trampolines were set out and Coach Clapp was talking to someone by the benches.

"God she just thinks she's perfect", Jess murmured.

"Who?", I asked.

"See the girl over there?", she asked and pointed to a short girl that had had black spiky hair and…golden eyes? She was beautiful but in a weird way.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Well that's Alice Cullen, she and her family think there all that, god knows how much plastic surgery they have had", she told me.

I gave her a confused look. "I'll show you the rest of her family at lunch then you will understand.

I nodded in reply, and then walked over to where Coach was motioning everyone to huddle round.

"Ok ladies today you are all going to get 3 minutes each on the trampolines I just need to see what you are all capable of, ok so you half on trampoline 1 and the rest of you on trampoline 2!", Coach shouted and me and Jessica headed to the trampoline.

"Man I stink at trampoline", Jessica murmured.

I chuckled, "Just do your best".

A girl called Lauren was on now and she was just acting like the bitch queen on the trampoline when all she could do is jump around making her boobs bounce. Was that supposed to be sexy?

"Ok next two!", Coach said.

Boy she was the ice queen. I chuckled at the thought.

"What Swan think you can do better? Doubt it", she snorted and went over to her little friends.

Ok she wants better I'll give her better. I jumped onto the trampoline and started to bounce.

"Is that all you got Swan?", Lauren sneered.

I bounced a bit higher and did a backflip 1080. Shocked gasps started then. I did more frontflips, backflips, spins, sideflips, side aerials, saltos and such all ranging from 180's **(½ spins)** all the way to 1080's **(3 spins)**.

**(Video on site if you want to watch a video of these moves).**

"Ok times up, and good work there Swan!", Coach said.

I did a backflip 720 **(2 spins) **over the girls around the trampoline and landed perfectly .I walked back over to Jessica and looked around only to see shocked faces starring at me, heck even the boys had stopped playing to watch. But I looked at one angry and shocked face in particular, "You wanted something better", I told Lauren, and shrugged.

Jessica snickered beside me.

After PE Jessica just kept on asking how I did those tricks.

"I told you it's all practice and I had a trampoline at home", I simply say.

Since well I wasn't going to say I was a famous free runner/ tricker/ traceuse and needed to practice for competitions and such. No thanks that would mean attracting attention and that's the last thing I wanted.

Me and Jessica walked into the cafeteria, only to have most people stopped chatting and look our way. I saw a phone and saw that it was playing a video that was in fact of me on the trampoline. Great.

We went a bought our lunch which for me consisted of a apple and bottle of water.

And I followed Jessica to the table with everyone on.

"Hey some neat skills back in PE Bella", Mike complimented.

"Well I just put Lauren in her place", I told them, them seemed to agree about that.

I started to eat my apple when Jessica nudged me to get my attention.

"Hey that's the Cullen you who I was on about before?", she asked quietly. I nodded and she continued.

"Ok well the big is Emmett, and the blonde is Rosalie", she said as they came into the cafeteria.

Two more came in and I recognized the girl to be Alice. "And that's Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain, and he's with who you already know Alice".

"But its weird they are together, like together, together", Jess added.

"Their not actually related you know", Angela explained to her.

"Anyways they are all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, that's probably why they have plastic surgery ", Jessica said.

Angela sighed, clearly as if to say she's crazy.

I looked back to the door and saw one more guy walk through, he was handsome no doubt about that, he has bronze coloured hair and golden eyes too. Must be contacts.

"Who's that?", I asked Jessica, nodding my head towards the bronze haired guy.

She looked in the direction I nodded in and said, "That's Edward Cullen, he's the single one in the family, apparently nobody here is good enough for him, like I really care", she told me.

For some reason he smiled as he walked past like he had heard. Oh now I get it she must of asked him out. Talk about rejection. Oh well.

"So really don't waste your time", she added.

"Believe me that's the last thing I was planning", I told her.

I looked behind me only to see the Edward guy starring intently at me but turned his head away he saw I caught him looking, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the chatting group.

RING!

Great biology. I walked with Mike and Eric to our class and got Mr. Banner to sign the stupid card thing. He placed me to sit next to the Edward guy, I walked down the isle and as I did a wind blew from outside and hit my direction, for some reason he seemed to hold his breath, like he had smelt mouldy cheese or a stink bomb.

I sat next to him and he seemed to give me serious intense looks, and let me tell you if looks could kill I would be so dead.

Half way through class it was starting to bug me. "What is your problem?", I asked annoyed.

He turned in his seat to stare out the window. I sighed annoyed.

Well at least he didn't look my way again.

Come on just 2 seconds now.

RING!

Thank the lord! Edward was out his seat as soon as the bell rang, talk about weird.

"Hey what did you do to Cullen?", Mike asked, as we walked out of class.

"I have no idea", I replied.

I went to the office where Edward stormed out, he saw we are moved more quickly. Ok. I gave Ms. Cope the slip, and left.

I walked out of the school building and to my truck. I put my bag on the passenger seat, I felt eyes burning into my back, I turned around to see Edward starring at me with the same expression while standing next to a silver Volvo that I presumed was his.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before climbing in and driving off home.

The rest of the week passed slowly I jogged for miles every night, before doing my homework. Edward never turned up for school the rest of the week, and I kept receiving looks from the rest of the Cullen's. Weirdoes.

The weekend pasted quickly, I went to Port Angela's with Angela to watch a new film that had come out. And besides jogging and homework I did nothing.

Sunday night had to be the worst night of my life, I dreamed about the accident and woke up screaming and drenched in cold sweat. Charlie had come running in confused but when he saw me he relax and held me as I cried.

I was a bit tired the next morning, but after having a cold shower since the hot water ran out woke me right up.

I dressed in black skinny jean, grey Nike long sleeve shirt, grey trainers and a white Nike hooded jacket. I put my white hat on too, with the weather being rainy.

**(Outfit on the website)**

I drove to school, not really paying much attention to the world around me, all I could think about was my mom.

I parked my car next to a…silver Volvo? He must be back. I put my cap on sideways before putting my hood up. I grabbed my bag, exited the car and ran to a building.

My first lesson was biology damn. I walked into the room with a dead pan expression. I sat down next to Edward ignoring him. I grabbed my book out of my bag and started to doodle in the back, I had nothing else to do since class would start in a few minutes.

"Hello", he said, I turned my head in his direction.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella", he said. I nodded in reply and got back to doodling.

"It must be different the weather", he said, boy why did he want to talk to me all of a sudden.

"I'll live", I replied.

"So why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?", he asked.

I looked at him, "My mom died in car accident we were in", I told him quietly.

"My condolences", he said. I shrugged. God I hate pity it makes me feel like a weakling.

"Do you do gymnastics?", he asked.

I looked at him confused, he saw my expression, "Well my sister told me how you were good at trampolining in gym".

"Er no", I replied.

"Oh", he murmured.

"Ok class!", Mr. Banner said as he came into class. I took my hat off and let my down. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward hold his breath.

"Today you and your partner will be analyzing the slides and writing down whether they are anaphase or prophase. So come on guys get started", he said to the class.

Edward composed himself and said, "Ladies first".

I took a quick glance into the microscope. "Anaphase".

"Mind if I have a look?", he asked. I shrugged.

"Anaphase", he confirmed and wrote it down onto the piece of paper.

"Like I said", I said under my breath. He must have heard me since he gave a smile.

And that's how it continued we identified all 10 of the slides and waited for the rest of the class to finish. Mr. Banner came over and checked our answers before continuing to walk around the class.

"So what was up last week?", I asked.

"I er was off for personal reasons", he replied. And for some reason I didn't believe one word that came out of his mouth.

I nodded my head, and he gave me a smile.

"What sports do you do?", he asked.

"Urm none but I do jogging in town and in the woods", I replied.

His face turned to a serious look. "You shouldn't go into the woods".

"Why not?", I asked.

"It's dangerous", I he said firmly.

"I haven't been in any danger yet so I think I will be fine", I told him.

He sighed. "How far do you jog then?", he asked.

"Depends sometimes 4 miles or sometimes more", I shrugged.

"That's far", he commentated.

"So what sports do you do?", I asked.

"None but me and my family go camping a lot", he said.

"I hate camping", I told him. He smiled in return.

We talked a bit more during class and when class ended we split ways to go to our next period.

Lessons went by faster than expected, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I didn't buy anything for lunch, I wasn't hungry. I sat and listened to Jessica talking about how she needs a shopping trip soon.

I felt eyes on me, I did a quick scan of the cafeteria and my eyes met with Edward's, he smiled and I gave one back before turning back to the guys at my table. Why the hell was he looking at me?

School had finished, and I was searching in my bag for my keys while I had my Ipod earpieces in my ears listening to Champion Sound.

I heard the sound of tires screeching, I turned around only to see Tyler's van skidding towards me. Oh Jesus it's like my mom all over again only this time it's coming for me.

I didn't have time to move, and before I knew it Edward came out of nowhere and was pulling me close to him from the waist and pushing the van away with his hand. What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Ok what the hell?

I look at him shocked and slightly scared. He starred at me, "Be care full ok".

I then heard the students screaming for an ambulance.

Edward made me stay there and I did too shocked to talk or move.

Before I knew it I was being put onto a stretcher and taken away in the ambulance. I tried to tell them I was fine but they wouldn't listen. I mean nothing was hurt that I knew for sure.

Edward was also in the ambulance but in the passenger seat talking to the driver about how he would let his father take a look at him.

After being put onto a uncomfortable bed next to the boy that would not stop apologising is hell.

"Bella I am so sorry!", Tyler apologised for about the 30th time.

"Tyler I am fine, please don't apologise it was a accident", I assured him.

"It sure as hell isn't fine", I looked to the door and saw Charlie walking towards me. He looked so scared and angry too.

"Bella god when I got the call, I thought it was your mom all over again", he said scared, and hugged me.

"Believe me dad so did I", I told him quietly.

He turned to Tyler and glared, "You can kiss your licence goodbye".

"Dad please", I begged, he did have to make this situation any worse. It was a accident.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was in", I voice said from the door, I looked and saw a man in his early 20's with blonde and golden eyes. God these contacts are popular here.

"Dr. Cullen", Charlie said in acknowledgement. So he was Edward's father.

"Look doc you really don't need to see me I am fine I didn't even get a scratch", I told him, just about to get off the horrible bed.

"It's routine Bella", he said with a smile.

I sighed in frustration.

He checked my head and sight and asked me a few questions before signing the clipboard.

"Well it looks like you got lucky Bella", he said, as he wrote.

"Good thing your son was there to pull me out the way then", I said and jumped off the bed, and walked out the door.

Dad was dropping off the papers at the reception, and I was heading for the exit.

"Edward you have to be careful", I caught Dr. Cullen say.

I walked around the corner, with my phone answering worried texts.

They saw me and Rosalie the blondie was there with them looking angry as hell.

Well this might be my only chance to talk to him, "Edward can I talk to you for a second?", I asked.

Dr. Cullen went away with Blondie until it was just me and him in the corridor.

"Look I don't know what the hell happened today, and I doubt that I would want to know, and by the look on your face I can tell you aren't happy about it either. But since I can tell this is effecting you I won't tell a soul, ok?", I told him.

He still angry, but his eyes showed that he was unsure.

"Nothing happened", he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine that's the way you want it, and believe me when I say I won't tell, I am good at keeping secrets", I told him before shoving past him and to the exit.

My dad was waiting in his cruiser for me, in front of the building. I got in and it was a silent trip home.

It was 5 o'clock when we got home and I was bored so I did all the homework I had before starting tea which was corned beef hash.

Me and Charlie ate in silence, and I when he finished he went into the living room to watch the rest of the game while I cleaned up.

I felt like I needed to just get away for a while. "Dad I'm just going out for a bit you for a walk or something", I told.

"Yeah sure but don't be out to long", he cautioned.

I ran up stairs got my grey sweatpants and blue Nike top on, then grabbed my trainers and went outside.

**(Outfit on website)**

I breathed deeply, stretched for a few minutes before taking off into the wood at god knows it could have been about 15 to 20 MPH.

I just ran like there was no tomorrow, I just needed to clear my head. I ran for about 25 minutes before slowing down and sitting down on a fallen tree.

I sat there and thought about my mom, all the good times we had together even the bad. It just doesn't seem real that she is gone. I felt my heart die knowing that I would never see her again.

I brought my legs up to my chest and cried. I missed my mom so much.

My eyes were sore now and probably red and puffy looking. I stood up and looked around the forest and realized I was lost. Great. I hadn't looked where I was running when I ran.

I hadn't even brought my phone. God how stupid am I?

I looked around the forest and decided that I should just walk straight ahead and see where it leads me.

I walked for about 40 minutes passing tree after tree before I saw a road. Thank the lord!

I walked to it and started walking along it, hoping it would lead me somewhere familiar.

A few minutes later I saw car headlights. Turning I saw it was a black car. The car stopped next to me and the window lowered.

"Bella?".

"Dr. Cullen?".

"What are you doing around here at this time?", he asked.

"Well I went running in the forest and kinda got lost", I told him.

He sighed, "Hop in I'll take you home".

I smiled and got in telling him the address.

"Are you ok you look like you've been crying?", he asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah just remembered some stuff", I told him sadly. He nodded in reply.

"Listen about today…", he trailed off.

"Dr. Cullen it's fine really I will not intrude in your privacy and I shall keep what I saw to myself", I told him.

He was quiet, but nodded never the less.

"Trust me when I say that", I added. I looked at him serious about what I had said.

He looked at me for a few seconds like he was studying me, before letting out a breath and nodding.

"I'm sorry about your mother", he said calmly.

I looked at him confused about how he knew about that. He glanced my way and caught my expression.

"It was on your papers about the car accident", he explained.

I nodded. "I miss her more and more everyday", I murmured quietly.

"It will get easier with time", he told me.

"Will it?", I questioned.

"My mom died too when I was a little boy, she got very sick and within a few months she died", he told me.

"I'm sorry", I said, meaning every word.

"It's fine but know this your mother would never want you to sit around morning her, she would want you to be happy", he said.

I thought about his words and strangely enough he was right, because of her death I had stopped doing the thing I love most, the thing she loved to see me do since it brought a smile she loved to see on my face.

"Well here we are". I came out of my thoughts to see we were parked in front of my house.

I got out of the car but before closing it, I knelt down and said, "Thanks Dr. Cullen for the ride and for understanding", I gave him a kind smile before shutting the door and heading inside.

"Dad I'm home!", I shouted.

"Hey what took you so long?", he asked walking over and leaning against the living room door.

"I got lost sorry", I told him before running upstairs to have a shower and get ready for bed.

I sat down on my bed looking at the pictures. "Is that what you want mom for me to do what makes me happy?".

I starred at them a bit longer before getting under the quilts and turning the lamp off.

That night I could of sworn I saw something bronze coloured go by my window. Must of been a squirrel.

That morning the weather was warm but cloudy, so I put on something I have not worn in a while.

I got changed into my grey Nike cropped sweatpants, grey Nike t-shirt, white trainers, with my white parkour cap.

**(Outfit on website)**

Charlie had left for work early just like every morning so I never saw him but anyway after having some toast for breakfast I headed out to my car.

I put my Muse CD in and listened to their songs on the way to school.

When I got to school I must have been early since there was only 5 cars 2 of them I recognised as Edward's and Rosalie's in the car park and 10 students at the most around the area.

I walked out of my truck ignoring them, and went over to a picnic table sitting down on the table while listening to my Ipod.

While I was looking at the tracks on my Ipod, Edward had come over.

I sighed and turned my Ipod off, before looking at him.

"Can I help you?", I asked him in a bored voice.

"About what you said yesterday…", he trailed off.

"What about it?", I shrugged.

"I'm sorry being rude to you, and Carlisle told me what you had told him last night, and I believe you won't tell, I just wanted to say thank you", he still seemed unsure and cautious.

I looked behind him to see the rest of the Cullen's were watching us. I sighed, "Look Edward what I said I meant ok, I may wonder what is going on but I would never intrude", I told him with honesty.

He studied me before looking behind him to his siblings, I saw Jasper nod to him before he turned back to me.

He gave me a small smile and nodded. His sister Alice came over.

"Hey Bella I'm Alice", she introduced herself and sat next to me.

"Hey", I said.

"I never got a chance to say that you were good during gym last week, you really showed Lauren", she chuckled. I smiled back.

"But seriously where did you learn them skills?", she asked.

"Er just playing in the garden trampoline I had", I lied to her, but oh well she would never know.

"Ok…can you do them on the ground as well?", she questioned.

"Er a little", I lied again, as if a little I didn't get named the world free running champion for nothing you know.

RING!

Wow is time for school to start already? I looked around to see the school ground was crowded, huh I hardly noticed.

I told Alice goodbye and headed to biology.

"Mind if I walk with you?", asked a velvety voice. Wait what did I just say velvety?

I looked to where the voice had come from and noticed it was Edward. "Um no I don't mind", I told him.

We both walked to biology in silence, and sat in our places.

I got my stuff out and waited for class to start.

Mike came into class and saw me, he looked relived to see I was ok from what happened yesterday.

"Hey Bella good to see your ok", he smiled.

"Hey Mike, and yeah I'm ok", I told him.

"Ok class Mr. Banner has the flu so I will be your sub today, so you will be watching a video about Homeostasis", the sub told us, as he put the video into the old TV, then turned the lights off and threatened everyone that if they didn't shut up they would be in detention for a week.

I sighed, I had already learnt this subject at my old school.

Edward got his book and expertly ripped it out of his book and started to write on it. Then he pasted it to me.

I read the elegant handwriting 'What's with the sigh?'.

I wrote down 'I have already learnt this', then pushed it to him.

And that's what we did the whole hour, we wrote to each other about our hobbies and such, I found out that he is in to classical music and like Debussy best, and that his favourite sibling is Alice and bunch of other stuff.

I didn't tell him much about me just that I did martial arts for a couple of years and a bit of gymnastics. Which was all true but I did them for many years then became interested in free running, parkour and tricking.

At the end of class we both split up and went to our next lessons.

Lunch came by quickly, and next thing I know I am sitting at our table agreeing to go with Jessica and Angela shopping on Friday.

"Edward's looking at you", Jessica whispered to me.

I came out of my thoughts and looked behind me to see he was not with his family, confused I looked around and saw he was sitting on his own at a table. He saw me looking and motioned me over.

"Be back in a minute guys", I told the group and grabbed my bag and walked over to Edward. I sat down on a chair opposite him.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Nothing just thought I could talk to you if you don't mind?", he replied.

"No that's fine I don't mind at all", I assured him.

"So what are you doing this weekend?", I asked him.

"Going camping with my family, we go on tomorrow though so we won't be here the rest of the week", he told me.

I nodded my head in reply. I was slightly confused as to why they would miss school but never the less.

"Cool Jessica, Angela and me are going shopping after school on Friday in Port Angele's", I told him.

RING!

"Well I better be getting to PE, see you Edward", I told him and left.

After school I got into my truck and was about to leave when someone knocked on the window making me jump in surprise, I looked and saw it was Edward.

I put the window down to talk to him.

"God Edward you nearly gave me a heart attack", I told him.

He smiled a crooked smile that was made him look even sexier. Wait what?

"Sorry I was coming to tell you I'll see you Monday and", he said then his expression turned serious, "To please be careful when you go out on Friday".

I studied his face and saw concern? In his eyes.

"Ok I will, oh and have fun camping", I told him then put the window back up, and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Edward was right he wasn't going to be here for the rest of the week. Shame and it was nice weather too, Jessica said they go away when the weathers nice.

Weird.

Anyway we were in Angela's car heading to Port Angele's, "So I really need to get some jeans", Jessica said.

After a long excruciating hour of listening to Jessica talk about what clothes she is and isn't going to buy, we were there.

We managed to get a parking space in front of the restaurant we were planning to go to after shopping, it was called Bella Italia. What a coincidence.

We were walking along the sidewalk heading towards some local clothes shops, when we walked past a shop called 'Myths & Legends', and for some reason I seemed drawn to it.

I shook it off and carried on walking with Angela and Jessica.

We got to some shops and tried some stuff on, having a good time really. But I remembered the shop we passed.

It was getting dark now and we were heading to the restaurant for something to eat.

"Hey guys I really want to go into this shop we passed, I'll meet you at the restaurant ok?", I told them before going off in the direction of the shop, I heard them shout their ok's as I went.

Walking into the shop, the native guy at behind the till looked up when I came in and smiled, which I return.

I walked over to him. "Excuse me do you have any books about myths or legend around the Forks area?". Might as well get to know the secrets and stories of where I now live right?

He seemed thoughtful for a minute before walking out from behind the till and down an isle. I waited a few seconds before he returned.

"We have this, it's a book about the Quileute Legends you might find something's in there", he told me while handing over a leather covered book, with what I thought was a wolf drawing at the top.

"I'll take it", I said. I gave him the money before saying thank you and leaving.

Wow it has really gotten dark. The street lights were on but it was still dark. Luckily enough I remembered the way to the restaurant.

Walking out of an alley way I saw what looked to be a couple on men. Ignoring them I continued walking, I heard them start shouting and I could tell by the way they talked that they were drunk.

"Hiya beautiful", one of them slurred from behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

Looking ahead I saw figures of 3 men. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Where do you think your going beauty", one of the figure slurred, and started walking over.

I went to turn around but saw the ones behind were closer than I thought. Oh boy.

"Hey come with us beautiful", one slurred as he grabbed my arms from behind me.

That's when my defence skills kicked in.

Whipping my head up I head butted him making him let go. I saw was coming at me from the front, but I grapped his arms and kneed me where it hurts.

They were getting angry now I could that. "Come on beautiful it doesn't have to be the hard way", one slurred and lunged at me. Thinking fast I did a roundhouse kick and whacked his head making him fall to the ground.

They were about to come again but I heard the sound of tires screeching as they skidded across the ground. Looking in the direction it came from I saw that it was a silver Volvo.

It zoomed at high speed up to us and stopped only a few feet away. The door opened and revealed a very angry looking Edward.

"Get in", he said through clenched teeth. Doing as I was told I ran to the passenger seat and shut the door waiting.

I watched as the men talked to him, but the look on Edwards face must have seriously scared them since they ran away. He came to the car, got in and slammed the door shut before whizzing off onto the main road.

I kept quiet and glanced at Edward every few seconds to see that his face was still angry as hell, before looking ahead to see the world whiz by, god he drives fast.

Boy I was not as bad as him. "Are you ok?", I asked attentively.

He took a quick look at me before looking back to the road. "I should go back there and rip those guys heads off", he hissed.

Ok I would have took that as a joke but by the look on his face I could see he was considering it. "Er I don't think that would be a good idea".

"You have no idea what those guys were thinking", he said through his clenched teeth.

Ok what does he mean when I have no idea what they were thinking, of course I don't know what they were thinking I can't read minds or something.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly know what they were thinking", I told him.

His face became cautious and defensive, "Well it's not hard to guess".

I shook my head and starred ahead. A few minutes later Edward seemed to calm down since his killer grip on the steering wheel had slackened.

"Better?", I questioned.

"Yes", was his reply, before he looked at me with concern. "Are you ok?".

"Yeah I'm fine", I reassured him.

He nodded but looked unsure, "Really", I added.

We were silent for a while and before I knew it he had parked. I looked around and saw the restaurant I was suppose to meet Jessica and Angela at.

Confused I turned to look at him, but saw he was already out of the car and heading toward my side. Like a gentleman would of done many years ago he opened the door for me.

I thanked him and was about to ask how he knew I was heading here but, was cut off when he said, "Go stop your friends I don't want to go after them too".

I looked and saw Jessica and Angela walking ahead with their backs to us.

"Jessica! Angela!", I shouted to them, as I ran over to them.

They heard me shout their names and turned around looking relieved. "Thank god we waited for you but you never showed and we were like starving…", Jessica said, but trailed off when she saw Edward approach.

"Sorry to of kept you waiting, I bumped into Bella and we got talking", Edward smoothly lied.

"That ok I mean it happens right", Angela said.

"Guys I am so sorry and it doesn't matter I wasn't hungry anyway", I told them, although it was sort of a lie since I was slightly hungry.

"Er I think Bella should get something to eat, I mean if you don't mind I will take her home as well", he said to Angela and Jessica.

They looked to me, and I gave them a nod and smile.

Both of them said their goodbyes and told me they would see me on Monday". I returned what they said and gave them a hug before going with Edward into restaurant, and just like the car door he open the door to the restaurant.

We got seated by the waitress that seemed to have a deep interest with Edward, since she continued to sway her hips as she walked and ask him what he wanted in a voice that I guess was suppose to flirty.

But the thing was she looked around 28! Come on how desperate is she?

I asked for a salad and water. And Edward just asked for a water.

Once she was gone I said, "Ok you _have_ to give me some answers".

"Lets see, yes, not, to get to the other side, Uh 1.77245", he joked.

"I don't want to know the square root of pi. I meant _real _answers, and if your not gonna cooperate then I'll leave", I told him seriously while standing up.

"No wait", he said and put his hand on my arm. I wanted to pull away by the sudden coldness of his skin but I held my ground.

"Fine", I sighed and sat back down.

"How did you know where I was?", I asked.

He sighed and dragged a hand through his bronze coloured hair making it more messy, if that was even possible. "I don't know but I feel very…protective of you".

"Ok so you basically followed me", I told rather than asked.

"I swear I was keeping a distance, but then I heard what those scum low drunken lives were thinking-", he was saying but I cut him off.

"Ok what do you mean you heard what they were thinking? If this is suppose to be a joke…", I trailed off.

"No it's just", he sighed.

"You mean like you…read the their mind or something?", I asked.

He starred at me with his jaw tense for a few seconds before speaking, "I can read every mind in this room, and for some reason not yours".

"Ok first to prove it", I looked around the room and spotted a couple, "What is that couple thinking over there?", I asked and pointed to them.

He smirked at me, before looking over at them for a few seconds then back to me. "Daniel want to break up with Mandy since he has found someone else he likes".

"Don't joke about this I'm-", I was about to finish but I heard the couple talk.

"I can't believe you Daniel why do you want to break up with me, what have I done?", the girl asked, sobbing a little.

"Mandy I'm sorry it's just there's just someone else…", he trailed off.

"What? Great so you dump your girlfriend just to go with someone else? That's low Daniel even for you", Mandy said before walking out.

The guy Daniel paid before leaving too.

I looked back to Edward shocked. He just smiled in return. "Ok I believe you".

"But you said you couldn't read my mind, why?", I asked, after getting over my shock.

"I don't know, I mean it's never been like that with someone else. But I will find out why", he said seriously.

I nodded, before starring at him.

"What?", he asked, when he noticed me starring at him.

"I'm trying to work out what you are", I told him.

He smiled, "Having any look?".

"None", was my reply.

"Any guesses?", he asked amused but cautious.

"Well I know some of the facts", I stated.

"Oh and what are they?", he asked a bit guarded now.

"Your eyes they change colour, your skin is much colder than any normal person and you have incredible speed and strength", I told him.

He seemed tense. "So no theories?", he asked.

I shook my head. "Well at least I know I'm not the only one with secrets", he told me, while smiling.

I got slightly tense, could he know? "What do you mean I don't have any secrets", I lied.

"Humour me", he said while leaning on the table.

"Well do you have any theories?", I questioned.

"I do indeed _Izzie_", he answered, smirking.

"How did you find out?", I asked confused.

"The internet and I…I snuck into your room", he said attentively, while rubbing his neck.

"So that was you not a squirrel", I said to myself.

"What?", he asked confused.

"I saw you well I saw the bronze colour and thought it was a squirrel or something", I explained, then became confused, "Why did you come to my room?".

"I er I liked to watch you sleep", he said quietly almost embarrassed.

"Ok?", I said. Shaking it off I continued.

"Anyway so you found out about my secret but I don't know yours. Seems unfair".

He sighed, "Your right it does, so I'll help you out but I'm warning you now, you may run away when you find out", he said completely serious.

"Well I guess that's for to decide, and anyway why would I run away from someone who has helped me, and become my friend?", I questioned. But for some reason I wanted to be more that just a friend.

"Ok all I say is, is that the book will help", he told me.

I ate my salad and Edward paid before he drove me home. It took half the time with his driving. We said our good nights before I went into the house and straight to bed exhausted from the busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

This book is suppose to help me? Did I mention it's about 3 inches thick!

Well I guess I better start reading.

3 Hours Later

Getting seriously bored. Ok so the Quileute are decedents from wolves and they only become them when the cold ones are around.

Ok what the hell are 'the cold ones'?

I put the book down and walked over to my desk, sitting down I turned my laptop on.

After it was warmed up I Googled 'the cold ones'.

Lots of stuff came up, I clicked through sites and sites but they were just science fiction related.

I finally found a site that seemed ok, I was looking through it when I came across, drawings and diagrams of animals with long fangs and drawings of dead people. I read the information and a few words caught my attention.

_Speed…strength…cold-skinned…immortal…drank blood…_

Holy hell…

Monday

I walked out of my car and over to where Edward stood watching me cautiously.

"Ok we gotta talk", I told him. Looking up I saw the woods, "Follow me".

I walked over round the back of the school and into the woods, before turning to see he had his hands in his pockets walking a distance behind.

Once he was close enough I walked right up to him so I was a few centimetres away. "Your right the book did help".

"Said it would didn't I, so why aren't you running away?", he questioned.

"I want answers", I told him. Turning on my heels I started to pace.

"So your strong, fast, cold and you drink blood", I stated.

"Why aren't you afraid?", he asked then walked closer to me stopping me from pacing. "I could instantly kill you; so fast you'd feel no pain or have time to even scream", he said calmly. That just seemed to make it scary.

"Then why didn't you? Why did you save me with the van and with what happened in Port Angele's?", I questioned.

He looked a bit taken back, before composing himself and planting a frown on his face. "your _Mio Cantante"._

I thought back to when I was learning Italian a while back. "My Singer?", I translated. "What the hell does that mean?", I questioned.

He ran a hand through his hair, "It's when someone's blood sings to a vampire".

I laughed. "Sorry but that's funny".

He gave me a serious look and I stopped.

"So if my blood sings to you, does that explain why you were acting funny the first day?".

"Yes I was in need of a hunt anyway, but when I got a smell of your blood it took a lot of control", he explained. I nodded and paced a bit.

"So why do you sometimes talk so…so old?", I asked curiously.

"I was born in 1901 and turned into a vampire when I was 17", he told me then chuckled at my shocked face.

"Wow you are old", I commented.

"So do you like sleep in coffins? Turn into bats? Hate garlic and crosses? Burn in the sun?", I questioned.

He laughed a real laugh that made my heart race. "No none of them, in fact we don't sleep at all, turn into bats or hate garlic or crosses. But instead of burning in the sun we…sparkle I guess". he explained.

"You sparkle, very manly", I joked.

We both shared a laugh, then his face turned serious. "But you still should be afraid, you just don't see the dangers", he said before walking over to me and throwing me on his back and start running higher out of the cloud banking.

The wind whipped around my face and before I knew it we had stopped and Edward had put me down on the ground.

"Yes we sparkle", he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. Talk about fit, but whoa he really does sparkle.

"But we are killers the highest on the food chain, everything about me invites you in…", he said then ran a high speed over to a tree and onto a branch. "The beauty of us that lures them in, the voice that they love to hear, even the smell they can't resist", he hissed, then ran off.

"As if you could out run me!", he shouted from a high rock. Then jump again until he was a few feet away from me.

"As if you could fight me off", he hissed and ripped a big tree root out of the ground and threw it about 20 feet away.

"Don't you see, I'm a killer you shouldn't believe the camouflage you see", he said calmly this time.

"Your right Edward I don't see a killer, I see a man, a man who had enough heart to help me in my time need, a man who has become a friend to me, a man who has enough heart to tell me the truth", I told him as I watched his face change.

"Sure you may crave blood instead of food, never age and may have serious strength and speed, but that does not change the way I feel about you, you are a good man Edward, and I can see by the look in your eyes that sometime in the past you have done things you regret, but doesn't everyone? Edward you are not a killer, a killer survives to kill not kills to survive, and you are anything but a killer", I finished.

He looked awed by what I had said. "I must say Miss. Swan that has to be the longest and nicest thing you have said to me", he said with a smile.

I chucked. He attentively took my hands into his cold ones and looked me directly in the eyes with affection, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb".

We talked about our families and past for hours before heading back to the empty school to get our cars and go our separate ways home. But not before Edward gave me a small cautious kiss on the lips, that made my heart do flips.

My dad was angry when he found out I had missed school, but I came up with a reasonable excuse about missing mom. And I know I shouldn't use her death to get me out of trouble but what could I say? I found the truth about my vampire friend. Well I don't think 'just friends' much.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**The week pasted by fast, and believe me when everybody saw me and Edward together they were…well I don't think the word shock could cover it.**_

_**Me and Edward sat at the table just the two of us talking about nothing and everything. The family wasn't to pleased but the sister Alice always had a smile on her face when she saw us.**_

_**Right now it's the weekend and Edward is helping me wash my truck. I was washing the top of it while he was washing the front. **_

"_**Well there's the top of it done", I said aloud while standing up, I suddenly felt a feeling I hadn't in a while. I remembered it when I was standing on one of the boxes during the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships and all the other times I performed.**_

_**Something in my mind was telling me to flip, jump, twist anything. And for once I followed it. **_

_**Bending my knees I jump high into the air and performed a perfect 720 gainer over the front of the car and Edward landing perfectly.**_

_**(You can type the move into YouTube it's got lots of videos on it)**_

_Next thing I know Edward is by my side looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt, and was happy to see I wasn't. "That was amazing but dangerous". _

_I laughed. "Are you kidding that was amazing I haven't done that months!", I exclaimed. _

_He smiled when I laughed, and pulled me into a hug, we stood like that for a few seconds before he pulled away giving me a sweet tender kiss on the forehead. _

"_How would you like to meet my family tomorrow?", he asked. _

_I froze and my eyes widened. Edward saw, "Don't worry they won't hurt you"._

"_I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that they won't like me", I explained. _

_This time Edward laughed. "You are one weird human Bella, so you worry about the fact that they may not like you, but not the fact of entering a house full of vampires?", he rhetorically asked, while shaking his head._

_I shrugged and stuck my tongue out at him, before going back to cleaning the truck. _

_We finished the truck an hour later, and Edward said he had better get going. We shared our goodbyes and he left. _

_Back inside I showered and got into a change of my running clothes which were my long grey sweatpants, blue 'just do it' Nike t-shirt and blue and white trainers. _

_**(The ones from chapter 3, encase you have forgotten it's on the site)**_

_Running out the door I ran into the woods again, but this time watching where I ran. I ran fast very fast for a human being. _

_Running up a tree I did full twisting wall flip, after landing I continued running, doing sideflips over fallen trees, and other moves on trees and over fallen trees. _

_**(Once again type the move into YouTube and it will come up)**_

_Running I did a wallrun up a tree about 12 foot high and grabbed onto the branch above, pulling my self up I sat down on it, and enjoying the quiet. _

_I was there for about 10 minutes before something jump onto a branch beside me. I gave a little scream and jump. But I calmed down when I saw it was Edward. _

"_God Edward you nearly gave me a heart attack", I said with my hand against my heart. _

_He chuckled and sat on the branch he was on. _

"_How did you find me?", I asked. _

"_I followed your scent", he replied in his gorgeous velvety voice. _

"_Why were you out here anyway?", I questioned. _

_He rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah I came to watch you sleep again but I saw you were not in the house and you scent was heading through the woods", he explained._

_I smiled at his nervousness. "Well I'm glad you came since now I won't be alone". _

_We silently enjoyed the moment before he asked, "How did you get this high up?"._

_I smiled, "It's something called a wallrun, it's a parkour move", I explained. _

_He nodded and we continued our peaceful silence._

_I must have fallen asleep because Edward was waking me up telling me I had go inside. _

_Looking around through half closed eyelids I saw we were stand at my front door. Nodding Edward put me down and told me he would see me in a minute before vanishing. _

_I walked inside and saw Charlie was asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and put the cushion under his head and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch then put it over him. I kissed his cheek before going upstairs. _

_Walking into the bathroom I washed my face and teeth before going into my room and seeing Edward was sitting on the desk chair. _

_I held 1 finger up telling him I would be a minute. I grabbed my pyjamas which were a black tee and buffalo splattered boxers. _

_**(Picture of pyjamas on site)**_

_After I was changed I went back into my room, and saw Edward looking at the pictures. Walking past him I flopped onto my bed not even bothering to pull the covers back then get in. I couldn't keep my eyes open I was so tired._

_I heard Edward chuckle, before I felt him lift me. I could hear him pull the covers back, and then he gently put me back onto the bed. _

_I snuggled into my bed. Edward went to move away, but I grabbed him and tugged onto his hand. Catching what I was trying to do, he lay on top of the bed while I curled up next to him. _

_He started to hum a tune and that was all I heard before I was out cold._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Ok just relax you never know they could like you…or hate you. AH!

Edward was driving us to his house right now quite fast might I add. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black v-neck Henley tank top, a white Juicy Couture ¾ sleeve zip hoodie and white converse trainers, with my hair down for once.

**(Outfit on website)**

I tried to look nice but not over done. My nerves were high as we continued to drive. My hands were fiddling with each other in my lap, Edward noticed and smiled while taking my left hand into his and giving it a gentle comforting squeeze. "Calm down they will love you…well apart from Rosalie".

I chuckled, of course except Rosalie, she hated me with a passion.

A few minutes later and Edward was pulling up the drive way to a big beautiful 3 story modern house. Edward opened my door, but I was too shocked by the houses beauty. My jaw must have reached the floor, "Edward this house it beautiful", I gasped.

He smiled at me and took my hand, leading me toward the front door of the house.

**(Picture of house on website)**

Walking through the house I scoped the area and well I didn't expect vampires to be living in something like this. "Well I always thought vampires would live in a black castle with candles and coffins", I told him.

He chuckled, "Well I guess this is very different then".

I nodded in agreement.

"This is the one place we never have to hide", he told me as he took me up a flight of stairs.

Walking up I saw that all the Cullen's were sitting on the sofas around the living room with Emmett and Jasper watching the game on the big flat screen TV, Rosalie and Alice were talking about fashion and Dr. Cullen with a beautiful brunette that had a heart shaped face were reading a book together.

They noticed us walking in, and all said hello and gave a wave, Jasper seemed a little distant I knew why since Edward had told me he was new to their diet, and Rosalie well as you can imagine she just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Dr. Cullen and his wife came over to us.

"Hi Bella I'm Esme", the brunette woman introduced.

"Hi Esme and Dr. Cullen".

"Please Bella it's Carlisle", Dr.- I mean Carlisle said. I smiled and shook his hand and Esme gave me a hug.

"Please sit Bella", Esme said as she led me to the sofa. Sitting down Emmett turned the TV off and faced towards me. Oh so question time.

"Well lets get to know the girl that has Edward wrapped around her finger", Esme said, and I smiled.

"Not really much to tell but what do you want to know?", I asked.

"Not much to tell? Bella we have seen what you do, and we know that you are world famous so there has to be stories to tell", Alice told me.

"Ok well I did gymnastics and martial arts for 8 years but quit when I was 12 to do Parkour, free running and tricking. After just as few months I had got the hang of doing it and started performing live and being in adverts and such until I entered the championships where I came first and becoming world known. But I stopped when my mom died in the car accident 5 months ago. I was then sent here to live with my dad and that's about it", I told them.

"Wow so why did you stop surely your mom would of wanted you to continue?", Alice questioned.

"I don't know it just didn't feel right and er…", I looked to Edward since I had not told him this either, "During the accident both my legs were broken and I fractured my hip as well as serious bruising to my spine", I told them while looking down. I was very lucky since I they had healed properly but I had to take it careful for at least 8 to 12 months.

I heard Edward sigh in frustration. "So that's also why, Bella you could of hurt yourself yesterday".

"I know but I didn't", I said.

"But you could of. Just promise me you will take it easy", he told me calmly.

I nodded, "Promise".

"Oh please Edward just let her be reckless", Rosalie snapped.

That got me angry Edward was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Oh and for the record blondie during the accident I did serious damage to my abdomen which in the end made me infertile", I told her, I watched her expression flicker to sadness but it went away a few seconds later.

I knew a bit about her past just that she didn't want to be changed and that she wanted to have kids. Oh and she loved her self.

Rosalie stood up, "Excuse me", she said before running off a vampire speed somewhere.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, "I'm sorry about that".

Esme put her hand on my back and rubbed it, "It's ok she needed to be put into her place for once", she assured.

We talked for a while later and soon Edward led me to his room which consisted of CD's, a sofa, TV, stereo and a wardrobe. Also a very nice view with windows around the whole room.

"Nice room", I commented, while walking to his CD collection.

"Thanks", he said and stood next to me admiring at his CD's too. I saw that his collection were all classics.

"Classical man I see", I said with a smile.

He chuckled.

"Come I want to show you something", he told me and he motioned for me to follow him. We walked up the stairs to the top floor and to a door.

He opened it and allowed me to enter first. I walked in and saw that in the middle of the room was a beautiful grand piano.

"Wow", I said while walking over to it and running my fingers across the keys.

Edward sat down on the seat and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down. One sat he started to play a beautiful tune that sounded strangely familiar. "This piece was inspired by you".

I looked at him and saw that he was watching me, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's amazing just like you", I said with a smile.

He finished it and asked, "Do you play?".

I nodded my head, "Mom made me take lessons", I said with a sad smile.

He nodded and kissed my temple while enveloping me into a hug. "Play something", he whispered into my ear, and I had to control myself to not shiver in pleasure.

I thought for a few seconds before playing my hands in place and started playing 'Hello' by Evanescence.

_After the intro music I started to sing the lyrics._

_Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk toHello_

I looked at Edward from the corners of my eyes and saw he was watching me with a look of admiration and love in his expression.

_If I smile and don't believeSoon I know I'll wake from this dreamDon't try to fix me, I'm not brokenHello I am the lie living for you so you can hideDon't crySuddenly I know I'm not sleepingHello I'm still hereAll that's left of yesterday_

I put my heart and soul into the last few lines and sung the high notes perfectly. I finished and turned to face Edward.

"That was absolutely beautiful just like you", he said, and hugged me.

I snuggled into his chest and hugged him back.

I stayed for tea at the Cullen's and for someone who doesn't cook Esme is a natural her food is amazing.

We were all apart from Rosalie in the living just chatting when I excused my self to go to the bathroom.

I finished my business and was about to walk down the stairs when someone grabbed my arm stopping me. I turned and saw it was Rosalie.

"Er hey", I said.

"Hey mind if I talk to you?", she asked quietly.

I shook my head and followed her to her room. We walked over and sat on the bed.

"So what's up?", I asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"I just want to…apologise. I know what you must think of me and believe me so do a lot of other people, but I just hate this life and I would do anything to have kids and I didn't realise you couldn't. You see I am sort of jealous as well, see I had everything in my human life and beauty was the one think I possessed most, men would drool over me and then I met Royce.

"Everything was great until one stupid night when he got drunk and he and his friends they…", she trailed off, I moved closer to her and gave her a one armed hug.

"Sorry anyway they left me and that's when Carlisle found me he thought I could make Edward happier but I couldn't he didn't want me, and then you came along", she explained to me.

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry Rosalie about everything you didn't deserve any of it".

"Neither did you and I am sorry", she told me. I smiled and gave her hug.

"Come on let's head down stairs", I said and motion for her to come.

It was around midnight when I got home and I was exhausted. I changed and got into bed.

I was half asleep when I felt the bed sink with more weight. I felt two cold arms wrap around me from behind and pull me to them. "Night love", Edward whispered. I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his chest. He hummed the tune I loved and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

It was 7 AM and Edward had left half an hour ago when Charlie had woken up. I was bored and wasting time by staying in bed.

I sat up and sighed. I looked at the shelf where all my trophies were and I started to remember all the competitions I had been in…the thrill I got as I performed…the butterflies in my stomach from being nervous…the crowd cheering when I did an amazing move…the look my mom gave me as she watched…

I missed it.

Flipping the covers off I got out of bed and jogged to the bathroom, after I freshened up I went back into my room and to my wardrobe. Opening it I pulled out a box that was labelled '_Free running, Parkour and tricking stuff_', lifting the lid open I saw all my old clothes and equipment I had hid away after mom died.

Putting the memories aside I pulled out a pair of black sweatpants with the Urban Freeflow logo on, a white thermal parkour long sleeve shirt and white trainers. Putting the box away I got dressed.

**(Outfit on website)**

Pulling out my yellow Urban Freeflow bag I put my Ipod Touch in it and Iphone before going downstairs to get a pop tart and a bottle of water.

Charlie had left a note saying he had gone out fishing and he would be back around tea time.

I went outside to my truck and put my bag in before going back inside and getting my 800 Watt portable docking station. It was heavy and over a foot high but I managed to get it into the truck.

After that I got into my truck and drove to the nearest public park about 10 minutes away, it was small and surrounded by some shops and houses.

**(Picture of park on site)**

There was nobody on the park and I wouldn't expect anyone there due to the fact it was cloudy, a bit chilly and 8 AM.

Grabbing my portable docking station and bag I walked into the middle of the park and put down the docking station before going into my bag and grabbing my Ipod touch.

After setting it up I started stretching for a few minutes before putting the volume on full and playing 'Paperthin Hymn' by Anberlin.

The music blasted through the speaker and I started running and did a 540 kick.

Then the lyrics started.

_When your only friends are hotel rooms,_

_Hands are distant lullabies,_

_If I could turn around I would tonight._

_These roads never seem so long, _

_Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone,_

_Will daybreak every come?_

Running I got on top of the monkey bars and did a backflip landing on my hands, pushing myself up into a handstand I held it, when I got my balance I removed one hand for a few seconds before returning it.

I got back into a standing position and moved to the end of the bar I did a standing 360 corkscrew off the bars and landed on my feet.

_Who's gonna call Sunday morning?_

_Who's gonna drive you home?_

_I just want one more chance,_

_To put my arms in fragile hands._

_I thought you said forever,_

_(over and over)_

_A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion._

_These thoughts run through my head,_

_(over and over)_

_Complaints of violins become my only friend._

Obviously people must have heard the music because a small crowd of 25 had begun to form.

Continuing I did a palm spin gainer on a tree then ran and climbed up onto the top of the frame again so I was on top of the log with the two hanging tyres from it. While standing I did a standing full twist and landed back onto the log I was standing on.

Then I did a front flip off the log and landed onto the small fenced log at the bottom.

I heard the small crowd gasp and give a little clap. I saw a few flashes and knew they were recording or taking pictures of what I was doing on their phones.

_August evenings,_

_Bring solemn warnings,_

_To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight._

I did two aerials along the fenced log before front flipping off.

_You never know what temporal days may bring,_

_Laugh, love, live free and sing, _

_When life is in discord,_

_Praise ye the Lord._

Running I got some speed and did a J-step triple cork. After landing it I ran a few more steps and did a cartwheel Arabian.

_Who's gonna call Sunday morning?_

_Who's gonna drive you home?_

_I just want one more chance, _

_To put my arms in fragile hands._

_I thought you said forever,_

_(over and over),_

_This sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion._

Running towards the tree I did a two step double wall flip. With my back turned I did a down monkey wall flip on the tree again before moving away.

_These thoughts run through my head,_

_(over and over),_

_Complaints of violins become my only friend._

_I thought you said forever,_

_(over and over),_

_The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion._

Getting into a space I did a double flash kick. Then I did a front handspring and the second I landed I went straight into a back handspring.

I ran a few steps then did a Webster front flip. Before going up on the climbing frame again.

_These thoughts run through my head,_

_(over and over),_

_Complaints of violins become my only friend._

_I thought you said forever,_

_(over and over),_

_These thoughts run through my head. _

Once up I stood and jumped into the air and did an angle gainer and landed on the grass only just over the small log fence. I landed just as the song ended.

The crowd started to clap and whistle, I looked and saw there was probably around 100 people. Wow that's a lot for only a 3 and half minute long song.

I gave them a smile and walked over to my docking station and turned it off.

Turning back I saw the crowd was still there and just a few people were leaving.

"Hey!", a small male voice said. I looked around and saw a boy around 9 with green eyes and brown hair starring at me while walking forward.

The crowd watched the boy, "Are you her?".

I gave a confused look, "Am I who?".

"Izzie the world best female free runner?", he asked with excitement in his voice.

I was about to say no but I saw a look in his eyes that a lot of kids his age gave me…a look that said they looked up to me and one that said I was their idol.

Come on, mom would want you to be happy again. "Er I am".

"Wow…Guys it is her it's Izzie the world best free runner!", the boy exclaimed behind him. I looked and saw a group of 10 boys his age run over.

But I also saw the people look at me with an awe struck expression. Ah so they do know me.

The little boys came over and started to all talk at once, "Wow! Ok one at a time I can't understand what your all saying", I told them while crouching down to their level.

"Can you show us some moves please?", one of the boys asked with his innocent child look that was impossible to say no to.

I nodded my head and smiled, "Sure".

I spent an hour showing them how to do a palm spin gainer and they seemed to be getting the hang of it. But their parents called them in telling them they had to go, but not before thanking me for making their day.

Now that is a experience I love…to know that I made someone happy by giving something so small that yet means so much to them.

I went home around lunch time after practicing some moves and took a nap on the sofa with a smile on my face.

**All the complicated moves are on the website if you want to check them out.**

**Oh and sorry for the errors in the chapters my computer does not have spell check and doesn't check the grammar mistakes either once again very sorry.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I woke up after the nap around 5 PM and I was in pain not excruciating pain but bearable pain. My legs hurt when I put weight on them and my back was achy and stiff.

After a few minutes of painful steps up the stairs I managed to get into the bathroom and get two pain relief pills from the medicine cabinet and swallow them down with a glass of water.

I went into my room to get some underwear, sweatpants and a loose top, before going back into the bathroom and having a shower. The water helped my sore legs and back. After 20 minutes in the shower I got dried off and put the clothes on and put the dirty ones in the laundry basket.

I cautiously went downstairs and into the kitchen to start tea, which was pasta. After a while I was bored of the silence so I put the radio on for a bit, and listened to 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna. I swayed my hips to the song before listening to the news report.

"_And now James Taylor a known Free runner, Traceur and Tricker has been reported missing, apparently he went missing when he didn't return from a party over a month ago, if you have any information please contact the police-"_

Oh my god. I didn't know James personally but I knew him a bit…we had competed together in numerous competitions but unfortunately for him he never made the top.

God I hope is ok. Why did no one tell me? Well I did cut off contact with most of my friends back home and I never really listened to the news so…

"Bells I'm home!", Charlie shouted as he shut the front door.

"In the kitchen dad!", I replied, turning off the radio.

"Hey Bells have a good day?", he asked as he put the fish in the fridge and sat down in a chair at the table.

"Er yeah it was good not much happened", I replied while putting the pasta onto two plates.

"Really Bella? Because one of my colleagues said that while he was out on patrol he saw a female performing in the park and when he asked someone in the crowd they said it was a famous free runner called Izzie", he told me with a raised eyebrow, as he ate the plate of food I put down in front of him.

"Oh well there was that", I said and ate some pasta.

"How was it?", he asked.

"It was…amazing like something felt complete", I told him.

He nodded and went back to eating, "Well I'm glad to see that spark in your eyes", he said and smiled up at me.

I returned it and went back to eating. A spark?

I went to bed around 9 PM and found that Edward was in my room sitting on the desk chair with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey what's up?", I asked as I sat on the bed.

"You promised you'd be careful", he said calmly.

"I was careful", he gave me a knowing look, "-Ish but so I was fine".

"Then why were you limping?", he asked.

I opened my mouth to retaliate but nothing came to mind since he was right.

I sighed and looked down to my hands that had become so interesting. "I'm sorry your right, and I don't what came over me…I just I had an urge to do it like it was calling to me and for the first time I felt complete", I told him, while looking him in the eyes as I said it.

He looked at me for a few seconds before relaxing his posture and coming over to me and embracing me. "I understand love, it was the same with me when I play the piano…I remember my mother watching me with complete adoration as I played, but when she and my father died I never touched the piano again…it became unbearable and when I finally started to play I felt whole again", he told me.

I snuggled more into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "You'd better get some sleep, you must be tired from today".

I nodded and got into bed and patted the empty spot next to me, he came over and held me as I fell asleep in his arms.

School was boring but I was not sore today which was a plus. But news has spread about me being Izzie and well you can only imagine how they took it. I signed a couple of signatures, but of course Lauren was in denial and well as her little group of followers.

Any who other than that it's been fine.

Oh and I am going to a local gymnastics gym where they have free running lessons 4 times a week. I am hoping that it will help strengthen my legs again and get my body back to normal so it can cope with the stunts I do.

I have talked to Edward about it and he thinks it's a good idea and will be going with me as well as Alice and Rosalie. They said it looks like fun and want to try it out.

So that's why after school tomorrow we are going to the gym to train.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Well today's the day were going to the gym and I am excited but nervous. We were all in Edward's Volvo, Alice and Rosalie were in the back and I was in the front with Edward.

They were both wearing white Juicy Couture sweatpants but they had different designs on them. Alice had on a pink puma tank top with white and pink puma trainers. And Rosalie had a plain black tank top on with white converse shoes.

I still don't know why they would wear the sweatpants since they are very expensive, but then again they are rich.

I had on grey nike cropped cuffed pants with a blue nike tank top on and white gymnastics shoes.

**(Outfits on website)**

Edward was just wearing normal clothes since he was going to be watching.

My stomach had butterflies, I sighed and looked out of the window for a distraction, since lets face it there was no way in hell I was talking with Alice and Rosalie about the latest fashion for a distraction.

Edward must have caught my nervousness because he placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I looked to him and gave him a smile. He returned it and looked back to the road ahead.

Remembering something I had put in my bag, I pulled it onto my lap and routed out two knee supports. Putting my bag back I pulled my cropped sweatpants up a bit and after a bit of trouble I managed to get them up my legs and to my knees.

"You gonna be ok Bella?", Alice asked. I looked behind and saw Alice was looking towards my knees.

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine, but it's best to be safe", I told her.

She nodded and went back to talking about fashion. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Alice will be Alice.

The rest of the journey went by fast and before I knew it we were parked and heading through the reception up to the reception desk.

A woman in her mid 40's was wearing a formal uniform and typing away on the computer. She lifted her head up when she noticed us come in.

She smiled a kind smile, "Hello how can I help you?".

Edward smiled and answered, "We are here for the freestyle gymnastics".

"Oh right well the fee is $5 dollars each", she told us.

Me, Alice and Rosalie put our money forward, and the receptionist gave a confused look toward Edward, and probably by reading her mind Edward said he was only watching. The woman smiled and told us where to go.

Walking into the locker room we put our stuff away before Edward went to the watching area leaving us to go through to the gym. When we were ready we walked through the gym doors only to find that everyone was gathered around listening to a man I saw to be a coach as well as 4 others dressed like him.

They turned to us when they heard the doors open, and when they saw us they started to murmur among each other.

"Alright quiet!", the coach said, and they silenced immediately.

"Welcome ladies please come forward and tell us your names and say what sort of stage you are at with freestyle gymnastics", the coach said.

Walking forward Rosalie went first, "Hi I'm Rosalie and this is my first time", she said but I don't think the males were listening since they looked like they were nearly going to drool.

Alice then introduced her self and also announced that she to was new to this as well.

And finally me, I took a step forward and said, "Hi I'm Bella and this is not my first time".

The coach then asked, "How much experience have you had? Just to get an idea of what level you will be at", he asked.

I looked to him when I replied, "I have had 5 years of experience in freestyle gymnastics and 13 years experience in martial arts and gymnastics".

"Ok, well just be sure to be careful and come to us if you need any help", the coach said, as he eyed my knee supports.

I nodded my head, and the coach then allowed the group to go to where ever in the gym.

I walked over to a group of 4 girls that were stretching and started to join in with them.

"Hi I'm Hannah", one girl with brown eyes and black hair introduced.

I smiled, "Bella".

The group and me talked for a bit before going over to the beam and start doing push ups in a handstand while on the beam.

After a few more stretches on the beam we went over to the floor where a group of 4 boys were showing off, well I wouldn't call it showing off since the moves were lame and very simple to do.

"Oh that's Tom and his little group. They believe they are the best here", Hannah told me with a role of her eyes as we watched them show off to a few girls that were flirting with them.

"They're not the best, those moves are way to easy a beginner could that", I said as one of the boys did 4 aerials in a row.

"So our moves are crap are they?", Tom said, as he came over.

"Oh you've done it now", Hannah whispered to me.

"No not crap the moves are good but easy", I explained confidently when he had come over. The confident, witty Izzie was coming out now.

"Oh really and you could do better?", he asked sarcastically as he looked down to my knee supports.

"So just because I have these", I motioned to the supports, "-means I can't kick your ass and show you what this sport is really made of?", I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

Tom and his little group behind him looked a little shocked that I had stood up to him.

Tom quickly recovered and mimicked my crossed arms and put on a cocky smile and said, "Prove it".

Oh he really shouldn't have done that.

I gave him a cocky smile of my own and said, "With pleasure", before walking into the middle of the floor.

I stood, got into position and did a standing full twist, but purposely did it wrong, the boys started to laugh from behind me. I saw Hannah and the girls look at me with concern but that turned into a smile when I winked and smirked at them.

I quickly did a kip up and started to do some of the most hardest, most amazing tricks in free running and tricking around the gym.

**(Sorry can't be bothered to write all the moves so a video is on the website that I can show you, please watch it, it's amazing, but start it at around 0:36)**

When I was done I panted as I walked over to a shocked Hannah and the group, who recovered quickly and started to praise me.

"Wow that was amazing! You really showed 'um!", Hannah told me.

I smiled and smirked when Tom and his group came over shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Ok what the hell was that?", he snarled.

I raised an eyebrow, "You told me to 'prove it' so I did".

"I could see that Bella", he spat out.

"Actually it's Izzie", I corrected and smirked even more.

I heard a few people gasp, but I focused on only Tom's reaction which was shock.

"Wait Izzie as in the worlds best free runner Izzie?", one of boys from Tom's group asked.

"The very one", I replied.

Hannah came from behind me with a picture in her hands and stood in front of me and studied the picture then studied me before doing it again.

She obviously found what she wanted because her eyes went wide and she dropped the picture.

I looked to the floor and saw it was a signed picture of me.

Tom looked also looked at it and saw the resemblance as well.

"Wow you really are her", he said.

"That I am".

He then looked at me with admiration, I gave a confused look and he smiled a…friendly smile? What?

"Well I am never one to say this but I'm sorry for misjudging you, you proved me wrong and you know what you were right our moves really are crap", he said.

I was now the one to look shocked, he saw my expression and laughed.

"Like I said you proved me wrong and for that I apologise".

I studied him for a few seconds and looked to the sitting area where Edward was. He was watching me and as if reading my mind he nodded.

Ok so he was telling the truth…I guess everyone does deserve a second chance.

I smiled at him and nodded.

He stuck his hand out and said, "Truce?".

I stared at his hand before taking it mine and shaking it, "Truce".

"Let me start over…Hi I'm Tom and will you please teach us some moves since our are shit?".

I laughed and replied, "Hi Tom I'm Izzie and sure why not".

And that's how the session went. And for a second or third time since my moms death I had fun.

**Please review thanks!**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Bella's POV

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life", the priest said as Waylon's coffin was covered by the dirt.

Me and my dad stayed while the other people went. He did not have much of a family but had close friends one of them being Charlie.

"Hey dad it's gonna be ok", I reassured him while I rubbed his back.

"Why did an animal have to get him of all people", my dad sobbed aloud.

I pulled him to a hug and tried my best to calm him down. After a few minutes it seemed to of worked.

"You ok dad?", I asked concerned when we pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah I'm fine kiddo. Lets go", he replied with a small sad smile, and guided me to his cruiser.

Charlie fell asleep that night on the sofa while watching football. Not wanting to disturb him I put the blanket over him and turned the TV off before going to bed.

Edward was lying on top of the bed when I came in. I walked over and got under the covers snuggling up to him. "It wasn't an animal attack was it?", I asked.

Edward sighed before he replied, "No it was one of our kind".

"Why would they come so close to here it's a small town why not go some where big like Seattle?", I questioned.

"I don't know but we are trying to find out why they are here", he told me while kissing my head.

I nodded.

"Try and get some sleep love", Edward whispered to me before he started to hum me to sleep with my lullaby.

School dragged on that week with nothing but pouring rain. Gym was good though and my knees are slowly but surely getting stronger.

The weekend finally came and I was spending the night at the Cullen's.

Of course Charlie thought it was a sleepover with just the girls but well that kind of was a lie.

Right now we were all on the sofa including Carlisle and Esme watching a comedy film Alice had picked out called Leap Year. We were all sitting with our mates.

Half way through Alice suddenly gasp, looking to her I saw she had on the face she put on when she was having a vision. A few seconds later she came back to reality and smiled a big smile.

"What was your vision Alice?", Jasper asked her from where he sat next to her.

Alice looked to Jasper and said, "Get your bat Jazz there's a storm coming".

I was the only one confused, the rest of the Cullen's smiled before running off at vampire speed to where ever.

"What's going on Edward?", I asked Edward as he started to lead me up with him to his room.

"Baseball the only time we can play is during a thunderstorm", he explained before getting changed in the bathroom and telling me to change into something that would be ok to get muddy in.

Doing as he said I changed into some old jeans with a shirt and coat.

When Edward came out all I could do was stare, my God did he look good in his baseball clothes.

He noticed me staring and smirked, "See something you like?".

I smiled and blushed, "Actually yes and it's not bad for an old man".

He laughed before running over to me at vampire speed and throwing me over his shoulder. "Oh so I am an old guy am I?", he questioned. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was about to reply with something sarcastic but was cut short when he threw me on his sofa, pinned me there and started to tickle me.

I laughed so much that my sides hurt and I had tears in my eyes. I was unfortunately very ticklish. He did it for a few minutes with me begging him to stop.

"P-pleas-se S-ST-OP!", I laughed.

He smirked and said, "I will when you say 'Edward Cullen is the best'".

I continued to laugh, "N-NEVER!".

"Well I'll just keep tickling", he said and started to tickle me more.

I howled with laughter, "O-OK! ED-EDWARD CULLEN I-IS TH-THE B-BEST!".

"That's all I wanted to hear", he whispered into my ear then stopped and pulled away smirking.

When I managed to get my breathing even I glared at him, but I couldn't hold it for very long since my smile gave it away.

He watched me as I smiled. Then his expression became a look I see when Carlisle looks at Esme and the same look the other give.

It was a look of pure love and adoration.

He lifted his cold hand and cupped me cheek and stroked it with his thumb. I leaned into his hand and let my eyes close in contentment. When I opened them I saw Edward lean in closer.

He lips were about 1 centimetre away from lips, when suddenly Alice bombarded into the room, making us move away from each other like lightening.

We both glared at her but she didn't pay any attention to the glare she just said, "Come on we are all ready to go!", and left as fast as she came.

Me and Edward both stared at where Alice had been.

Edward sighed and muttered under his breath, "Stupid pixie". I smiled at him and stood up.

I held my hand out to him from where he sat.

He looked up to me and smirked before gently taking a hold of my hand and placing a tender kiss on it then taking it fully into his hand and getting up.

We guided me downstairs and to the 4x4 where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

I smiled at them and got in the back with Edward.

Well this should be fun, I thought as Carlisle drove.

**Review please!**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

When we got to the field I saw that it was a big clearing with a full size baseball pitch in the middle of it. God Charlie would have a ball here.

Carlisle was talking to Edward so me and Esme went over to the others. On the way we made small talk.

"You don't mind watching do you Bella?", she asked worried that I might get lonely.

I smiled in reassurance and said, "Of course not Esme I'm fine with that".

She looked thoughtful before smiling and nodding.

We walked over to the others and me, Rosalie and Alice got talking. I was whispering tips about some moves I had shown them in the gym that they could use to their advantage.

Alice of course had a vision and saw that it would work.

We broke away giggling like little troublesome girls. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his strong, ice cold arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Why are Alice and Rosalie singing I'm a Barbie Girl and I kissed a girl in their heads", he velvet voice sent shivers done my spine.

He kissed my earlobe and I felt him smirk at my shivers.

"Alright you two can you keep it under PG?", Emmett bellowed from where he stood a few metres away.

I blushed and said, "Like you have ever kept it under PG!".

He opened his mouth to retaliate but then he thought about what I said and shrugged his shoulders while nodding, "True".

We and Edward chuckled and joined the rest of them.

They split into teams and agreed on guys against girls. I sat on a rock a few feet away from the pitch watching them.

Carlisle was pitching first while Rosalie was batting first. A crack of thunder echoed through the air before they gave each other a nod, and the game began.

Carlisle threw the ball at Rosalie with alarming speed that I couldn't see but she did and whacked it so hard that it matched the sound of the thunder. The second she hit it and sent it flying literally miles away she ran.

Edward ran to get the ball and threw it to Emmett who was in the way and was an obstacle for Rosalie, she saw and leaped over Emmett while doing a Webster front flip.

**(Move is already on site from a previous chapter)**

This distracted Emmett giving Rosalie the time advantage to make it to last base.

I cheered for Rosalie and Edward gave me a glare with a smile playing on his lips he obviously now understood why they were singing songs in their heads.

Alice managed to do a kick the moon to actually hit the ball to Rosalie saving time.

Of course the boys were giving me glares when ever they got the chance, while Carlisle just found it amusing.

I watched the game play out but nearing to the end of the game when Alice was just about to pitch her face blank and she yelled, "Stop!", while looking behind her to the forest.

Edward face became one of sheer panic and anger before running over to me.

Everyone else had gathered around us as well and Alice said, "They heard us".

"Come on", Edward told me while he started to drag me to the 4x4.

"It's too late now", Carlisle said to him.

This made Edward stop in his tracks and I could tell he was debating whether to screw what Carlisle had said and just take me away or to pray that it went well and face it.

He obviously chose the one he least didn't want and lead me back to the others slowly.

Esme put her arm around my shoulder in a comforting manner as we waited for these nomads to appear.

But not even seconds later they were approaching us. One looked African-American with dread locks, a woman that had the reddest hair I had ever seen.

And finally the blonde guy with a pony tai- Oh my God, that's JJ, also known as James. So you know he's called that since he is very good at jumping high in Parkour and Free running so he got the name jumping James, JJ for short.

So that would explain the disappearance of him.

I hid into Esme hoping he would not see and recognise me. The lightning struck in the background with the thunder following soon after. What a great creepy scene.

"We heard some…unusual sounds and came to investigate, and well it seems we got our answers", the African-American said while smiling showing his sharp teeth that made me want to cringe.

Carlisle was standing in front of us like a coven leader would do, but he did not say anything to the nomads just kept a dead pan look on his face.

The African-American's smile dropped slightly and then he started introductions, "I am Laurent", he then motioned to the flame head and JJ, "This is Victoria and James".

Being the polite self he is Carlisle introduced us all as well. Then went on to saying about how their hunting activities have caused them some trouble.

Laurent seemed to be the leader and apologised before he went on to saying about playing one more game.

Carlisle agreed and told them how some were leaving anyway.

Then just as we were about to leave JJ noticed me.

"Little Izzie is that really you?", JJ taunted. Everyone visibly stiffened.

I was scared but replied, "Nice to see you too JJ".

I could see the Cullen's stare confused but only Edward seemed to know what was going on.

"What brings you to the area?", I asked slightly braver.

He expression became a look of hate but he smirked evilly, "You in fact", he took a step forward, but the rest of the Cullen's suddenly jumped in front of him so he could not take a step closer to me.

JJ laughed, "You really think they can stop me from getting my revenge?".

I gave him a confused look and he replied, "You ruined everything I had worked for. I was so close to becoming a world champion but then you came along and took it all away…because of you I turned out to be a nothing!", he voice rose with every word he said until he was literally snarling it.

I was taken back at what he said and scared by the tone of his voice.

Edward sensing my fear and probably from reading JJ's horrible thoughts he snarled loudly in warning.

JJ just laughed, "He can't protect you forever _Izzie"_, he spat out as he said my name.

"I think it would be best if you left", Carlisle told them, and you could hear the authority in his voice.

"Ok we will go", Laurent said as he started to back away. He must have remember something or questioned something in his mind before he asked, "So this is why you wanted to come to this area James for revenge?".

JJ smiled and slung his arm over Victoria's shoulder, "And it seems I will get it soon".

Victoria smiled as well, Laurent seeing that she was not surprised like him said, "You knew this Victoria", he stated more than asked.

The pair of them smirked evilly, while watching us amused.

Edward put a protective arm around my waist and held me back as he growled at JJ.

Laurent's leader side of him finally kicked in and he said, "Come on we shall leave", he started to walk away.

JJ and Victoria both smiled a last time before following, they were nearly in the forest when JJ turned to face us and said, "You can run but you can never hide", he winked at me before running off with Victoria.

**Review please!**

**XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

When they were gone Carlisle came over, "Take Bella we'll run".

Edward nodded and wasted no time and dragged me to the 4x4. Before I could even buckle up Edward was in and starting the car.

He drove much fastest then Carlisle had on the muddy track back to his house.

Edward was livid I could tell by the way his jaw was locked in place and by how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Edward I think you need to calm down", I told him.

He turned to me and sniggered, "Calm down? How can I be calm when that tracker is out there wanting you!".

I turned away from him not wanting to make him anymore angry.

I heard him sigh in frustration, "I'm sorry but you have to understand he is a tracker and a newborn at that…and with all newborns they think they over power others but they are not skilled they depend on only their strength and speed".

I looked to him and saw that he was facing the road again. Hoping to comfort him in some way I placed my hand on his knee and gave a little squeeze.

He looked to me and smiled before taking my hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and placing a loving kiss on it before resting it in his lap.

When we got to the house I saw that the others were already there as well as Laurent.

I gulped and Edward crouched low in a fighting stance and growled.

Laurent put his hands up in surrender but before he could say anything Carlisle had come over reassuring us well mostly Edward that he would harm us, that he came to warn us.

"Listen I had no idea that James was planning this, but from the short amount of time I've known him he will not stop until he gets what he wants, and that's to see you dead", he told us, and spoke directly to me when he said the last bit.

I gulped again. Well that was reassuring.

"I must go now but heed my warning", Laurent said then left.

"What do we do n-", Rosalie was cut of by Alice's gasp.

I looked to Alice and saw she wore a blank expression. Oh boy it's a vision.

She came out of it quickly and Jasper was by her side rubbing her back before he asked her what the vision was.

"I saw Carlisle's Mercedes driving past a sign saying 'The Phoenician'", she explained.

"What the hells 'The Phoenician'?", Emmett questioned.

The Phoenician where have I heard that…oh yeah of course!

"It's a five star hotel back in Phoenix", I told them.

They looked to me questioningly before looking to Alice.

"Why would Alice have a vision of Carlisle's car driving to a hotel in Phoenix?", Esme asked.

"I don't know but the vision was very clear so it must happen for sure and judging by it I would say it's within 24 hours", Alice told us.

"Guys as much as I would like to find out what the vision means we have to get Bella to safety", Edward said.

"Edward's right", Carlisle agreed.

"But where can she go James will know where Charlie is and he will know where we live too", Jasper told us.

Oh god Charlie! My heart dropped at the thought of JJ getting his hands on him.

"Charlie I can't leave him here, he could get hurt!", I cried with tears in my eyes. Please god don't let any harm come to him I can't loose him too, I prayed.

Edward pulled me into his chest and whispered comforting words to me. I cried into his chest ruining his shirt but he didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes of sobbing later I was able to get a hold of my self. Edward pulled back and held my face in his hands watching me with concerned eyes. "You ok?".

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back and removed his hands from my face but kept one around my waist.

I saw that the rest of the Cullen's were watching with sympathy. I blushed and muttered a quick sorry.

"It's ok Bella we understand that it must be hard", Esme told me.

I nodded at her and I saw that Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"I don't know", Edward said, he was obviously answering Carlisle's thoughts.

"Bella do you have any relatives in Phoenix?", Carlisle asked.

"Yes my grandmother why?", I questioned.

"Because I may have an idea…", Carlisle trailed off. When Carlisle said this we all perked up.

Carlisle went into explaining how I could say to Charlie I want to see my mother in Phoenix and stay with my grandmother for a while, but since JJ knew I would be with Edward I'd go with Alice and Jasper to The Phoenician so it will keep my grandmother safe as well. Esme would stay and protect Charlie while Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle would set a false trail for JJ to track.

After agreeing with the plan Edward drove me home, the drive home was silent and I felt on the edge.

When we finally got home Edward told me he was going to be in my room to start packing things I would need.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, "Dad!".

I heard shifting then footsteps come from the living room before Charlie came into view and casually leaning against the door frame, "Everything ok Bells?".

"Um no dad everything's not ok, I don't know how to say but um I going to Phoenix tonight", I told him calmly.

He was taken back obviously not expecting this. "Oh well what's wrong sweetheart? I'm sure we can sort it", he said with sadness in his voice.

Oh I hoped he wouldn't do this.

"No dad there is nothing you can do but give me space…it's just everything reminds me of mom in someway and I miss her", I told him my voice broke in the end. My vision blurred from the tears that started to build.

God this torture I mean I do miss my mom A LOT and I know this will save Charlie from getting into any sort of danger also.

"Well then maybe we could get you a plane ticket for next term", he suggested.

"No dad I'm gonna drive down tonight, please dad I just need to get away I'll stop at motels on the way but I just have to leave here for a while as soon as possible", I sobbed, while going up the stairs.

Charlie followed, "Bells I understand this is hard for you, but lets think this throug-", he never got to finish what he was saying because I cut him off.

"I have thought this through and that's why I'm leaving, I'm 17 dad not a little girl anymore!", I cried and went into my room slamming the door on his face.

Edward looked up from the packing he was doing and quickly came over to my side and hugged me.

"I can't do this", I whispered into his chest.

"You have to if you want to protect him", he told me quietly.

I sobbed more and I nodded in agreement.

"Bells?", Charlie asked through the door.

I sighed then pulled away from Edward, he gave me a kiss on the forehead before he went back to packing.

I walked out of my room and closed the door coming face to face with Charlie.

"Bella can we at least talk about this?", he asked, as I walked around him and into the bathroom to get my toiletries.

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm going to Phoenix for a week or two then I will be back ok?", I said but didn't wait for a reply because I went back into my room and shut the door on him again.

I put the final things into a bag and zipped it up.

"I'll see you in a few minutes", Edward said then left through the window.

I let out a sigh then swung the bag over onto my shoulder and walked out the door.

Charlie still stood there and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Dad I love you with all my heart but I _need_ this please", I begged and empathised the word 'need'.

He eyes bore into mine and I could tell he was starting to consider letting me go.

He sighed in frustration and dragged a hand over his face, "Ok but promise me you will call me to update me and let me know you are safe ok?", he asked serious.

I smiled a small smile and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I love you kiddo your all I have left", he whispered into my hair.

Silent tears escaped my eyes, and I squeezed him harder.

We stood like that for a few seconds then he kissed the top of my head and released me.

He wiped the tears away, and I saw that he also had a few tears in his eyes threatening to escape.

"Now go on and remember to drive to the nearest motel if you are slightest bit tired ok?", he told me in a fatherly way.

I chuckled and nodded before going downstairs, out the door and into my truck.

**Sorry I know it's not the best chapter but please review!**

**XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

When I got the Cullen's I put my truck into the garage and found that everyone was there and waiting.

As soon as I was out of the truck Edward was at my side with his arm securely around my waist.

"Ok just like we said Bella you will drive down to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice while Esme will stay here to look out for Charlie and we will be tracking James down", he explained with his hands resting on top of Esme's shoulders.

"We will need a coat or something you have worn to fake the trail", Edward told me, with his jaw locked and tense posture.

"Ok", I went over to my truck and pulled out a coat that was there in case it was raining and I forgot to take one with me.

Rosalie took it from me and put it on. She gave me a smile and a comforting hug.

"Everything will be fine", she reassured me, breaking away from the embrace.

Emmett came over and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yeah I mean the worst that could happen is you could be dinner to a psycho vamp".

Rosalie whacked him around the head. I chuckled quietly.

"What was that for Rosie?", he questioned while following Rosalie who was walking away.

"Ignore Emmett you know what he can be like", Edward murmured from behind me.

"Yeah we all know what he can be like. Anyway we are ready to go so come on Bella", Alice said then walked over to Carlisle's Mercedes and sat in the passengers seat, with Jasper already in the drivers seat.

Sighing I went over to Edward and hugged him around his waist. He held me tightly to him and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my back.

I pulled away after a few seconds, "Be careful", I told him.

He nodded and went to the Mercedes and held the back door open for me.

Giving him a small smile I sat in the back and put my seatbelt on.

Just as Edward was about to close the door I stopped him, "Wait".

"What's wrong?", he asked kneeling down to my level.

"I love you", I told him quietly.

He gave me a loving smile and he posture relaxed a bit, "Love you too", he told me and gave me a quick tender kiss on the lips before standing up and closing the door.

Sitting back into my seat we began the drive to Phoenix.

**Short I know didn't have enough time to write more sorry**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

The journey was fast considering they could go all night at a seriously fast speed.

We only stopped a few times for gas and junk food for me.

By lunch time the next day we had gotten to the hotel and found that the Canyon two bedroom suite was the only one available, good thing they are rich.

The suite was sweet. God if we weren't in the position we were in I would of really enjoy staying here.

I put my bag into one of the bedrooms and unpacked my grey long sweatpants and black tank top to put on after I had a shower to hopefully help me relax.

Once in the shower I let the hot water run down my back easing my tense muscles. After 10 minutes of standing there I cleaned myself using the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel provided before getting out, dried and dressed. I towel dried my hair for a few minutes before leaving it to dry.

When I went into the living room Alice said she had ordered room service for me while I was in the shower. A couple hours later I had eaten some of the food and we were all watching the TV. Well we weren't really paying much attention since we all were distracted by the current situation.

While in the middle of The Simpson's Alice's sudden gasp was heard.

Turning to her I saw she was in a vision.

"Alice?", Jasper asked tentatively, while resting his hand on her back. Alice paid no attention she was starring blankly ahead.

A few seconds later she gasped and blinked a few times before finally focusing.

She looked at us, "I saw a type of gym it had a floor in the middle with all the other equipment around it. But it's not a gym I've seen before", she told us.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, then Alice went over to her bag and pulled out a note book and pen.

Sitting down she started to draw. "This is what the logo on the wall looked like", she pointed to the finished drawing.

Looking I saw the familiar logo of my old gym here. "Alice that was the gym I trained at here before I moved".

Confused Alice asked, "But why am I having a vision of the gym?".

I was just about to answer when my phone started to ring. The caller ID was Edward.

"It's Edward", I told them before answering.

"What's up?", I asked sitting on the sofa.

I heard him take a deep sigh of frustration. "We lost him…but I swear we are going to find him Bella before he get's anywhere near you".

His voice was strained but full of determination. "I know you will, I believe in you", I told him.

"I don't want to loose you Bella", he breathed into the phone. Taking a breath he continued, "Tell Alice and Jasper to check out and go to another hotel to be on the safe side ok?".

Looking to them, they both nodded their heads indicating they heard and went out the door.

"Their going now", I informed him.

"Good…I have to go now ok so be safe and I will call soon ok?", he said.

"Yeah ok", I replied.

"Love you", he whispered and hung up.

Sighing I slouched into the sofa and stayed there for a few seconds before going into the room my bag was in to check I had everything.

After zipping my bag up, I heard a voice that made my heart beat faster and my stomach to drop.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you?", JJ whispered into my ear.

I gasped in shock at how close he was but was cut off short when he knocked the back of my head sending me into unconsciousness.

**Sorry I haven't updated I was in Greece. **

**I will post more soon. And hope you all have had a good holiday as well.**

**Bye :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I woke up slightly dizzy with a pounding headache. Rubbing the back of my head and slowly sitting up from where I was lying and surveyed my surroundings.

The light from the streetlights illuminated through the windows and into the inside of… my old gym?

Rising to my feet I saw that no one else was here, suddenly remembering that it was JJ who had obviously brought me here I started to panic again.

I was a weak, puny human with a evil vampire who most likely wanted to kill me is hiding somewhere in the gym. Great.

Taking deep breaths I examined the gym and the closest exit door was about 10 meters away.

Ok Bella on the counter of three run, mentally I started to count… one… two…THREE.

I legged it to the door but out of nowhere JJ appeared blocking the door.

Skidding to a stop I lost my balance and fell on my butt about 3 feet away from him.

He chuckled darkly. "You didn't think you'd possibly make it out did you?".

Quickly doing a kip up I got onto my feet and answered. "There's always hope". I said with more confidence than I had expected.

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Well I don't see the point in hoping since you are never going to make it out alive".

I visibly gulped and started to back up as he got closer.

"Aw is the brave and legendary Izzie scared?", he asked sarcastically, still walking forward.

Walking back I went into the middle where the spring floor was with all the equipment around it.

He stopped walking and I followed, we were still 3 feet apart. Smirking that vile smirk he started to walk around me I followed him with my eyes.

"Do you know how I became a vampire?", he questioned. I kept silent and he could tell that I was not going to answer so went on. "Well you see I was drunk, sick of the fact that I was getting ruined by you…I went through a red light and crashed into a black Audi and killed a mother and injured the daughter".

Realisation crossed my face and I looked at him to see he was still smirking. "You killed her", I stated rather than questioned. His smirk got bigger if possible and I felt a sob rip through me.

Silent tears ran down my face blurring my sight.

"Anyway that's when Victoria found me, took me from the car and changed me", he finished.

He was silent for a few seconds and I looked behind me just as he grabbed my throat cutting off my air supply, he chuckled as I choked and tightened his hold before he threw me 15 feet away making me bang my head on the edge of the unpadded metal post.

I felt enormous pain spread throughout my head causing me to have trouble seeing clearly and think straight. Then I felt warm liquid run down my head and neck.

Groaning in pain I leant against the post and lifted my self up with difficulty, still unfocused I managed to see JJ stride towards me laughing.

"What's the matter Izzie head hurt? Aren't you the one that says 'no pain no gain'?", he asked, now standing a foot away from me.

"I did but that was before you through me against the post", I replied through clenched teeth.

He chuckled at my answer, then grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground.

A hiss left my mouth as I landed on my once fractured hip. Breathing deeply I instinctively put my hands on my hurt hip and rolled onto my stomach.

Not noticing JJ come up I felt him rest his foot on my leg. "I wonder Izzie how are those healing legs of yours hmm?", he said before lifting his foot and slamming it down onto my leg causing my leg to bend wrongly and crack twice, loud sickening cracks then pain erupting all down my leg.

I screamed in pain and started to sob. He laughed as he watched me cry out and then brought his foot down onto my other leg causing three cracks to be heard. Screaming more my face scrunch up and the pain in my legs became unbearable.

"What's the matter Izzie can't take a little pain!", he asked over my cries.

He grabbed the front of my body and threw me at another post my back slammed onto it and I fell onto my now re-fractured hip. The air in my lungs escaped causing me to gasp in pain as my back started to go numb and my body became more difficult to move.

My eyes started to droop from the sudden tiredness that overlapped me.

JJ laughed again but it was cut off with a loud snarl. I kept my eyes closed no longer able to keep them open as I heard more hissing and snarling followed by a lot of smashing and banging.

A few seconds later I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?", I recognised the voice to be Alice's.

I groaned in reply and she shouted for Carlisle.

I heard feet rush over to me before they came to kneel beside me. "Bella can you tell me where it hurts?", Carlisle asked.

I groaned again no longer able to speak either I just wanted to sleep.

I heard Carlisle gasp a few seconds later. Obviously he must have been checking me over and not liked what he saw since his gasp turned into a growl.

"Alice I want you to go she has a serious head wound that is bleeding", he told her.

I felt her leave leaving just Carlisle. "Bella you have to stay awake ok? Now tell me can you feel this?", he questioned.

I felt nothing I didn't know where he touched. "Squeeze my hand twice for no and once for yes".

I felt his hand and squeeze it as hard as I could but it was very little then I did it again, meaning no.

Carlisle cursed under his breath. Just as he did I heard Edward growl loudly in anger and pain.

Carlisle left my side and went over to obviously where Edward was.

"Edward son you have to calm down… I'm sorry Edward but she is not gonna make it…she needs you, let your brothers take care of him", Carlisle told Edward softly.

I felt my heart shatter but I was too weak to do anything at all. I felt my breathing and heart beat become more slower than before.

I felt a cold hand take mine. "Bella", Edward whispered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough", he said shakily and if he could cry I knew he would be.

"Edward if you want to save her you have to do it now", Carlisle told him. Do what?

"I can't", Edward breathed out. I heard JJ scream in the background but my hearing was fading.

"If you want her to live you have to and quick there's little time left for her", Carlisle said sadly.

Edward took a deep uneven breath and I felt him kiss my neck. I heard him whisper "sorry", before I felt a sharp pain in my neck then it felt like I was on fire.

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**:D**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella's POV

100 Years Later

I lay a white lily over my mothers grave and rose to my feet. Today was the day she died 101 years ago, Charlie had died about 70 years ago due to heart attack.

I dusted my self off and pulled out some weeds that had grown over her grave as the year had past.

Stepping back a pebble caught my eye, I grabbed it and placed it on top of her grave.

"Love you mom", I smiled sadly at her grave and left walking over to where Edward was waiting outside his new Volvo.

He smiled when I came over and gave me a kiss and opened the car door to let me.

Once in he closed it and got in him self and started the car.

While driving, his free hand found mine and he gave it a comforting squeeze. A few seconds later his fingers started to play with my wedding ring.

I smiled and looked at him, he took his eyes off the road and returned the smile with love in his eyes.

Bringing my hand up to his mouth he placed a small kiss on it and brought it back into my lap.

"Love you", I told him.

He smiled and looked at me again. "Love you too forever and always".

Forever. Guess it's a good thing we can live forever…for now that is…

**That's it! Thanks a million everyone! **

**:D**


End file.
